Studies in microcolumn high-performance liquid chromataography will be continued with emphasis on new detection techniques. Flame detection phenomena will be explored for packed micro-capillary columns with typical flow-rates of a few microliters per minute. Flame optical emission will be measured for phosphorus, sulfur and metal-containing molecules. Thermionic phenomena will be studied with two-flame designs, with the goal of selectively detecting nitrogen, phosphorus, and halogen containing compounds in HPLC effluents. A laser fluorescence detection device will be designed for the microcolumn effluent detection at very high sensitivity. The system will be subsequently applied to measure fluorescent components in physiological fluids. A transport-type detector will be developed as based on luminiscence induced on a suitable surface matrix. Developments in the microcolumn technology will be continued while emphasizing smaller particle size and correspondingly greater chromatographic resolution; fused-silica column technology will also be explored. The state-of-the-art microcolumn technology will be applied to prefractionated samples of human blood, urine and cerebrospinal fluid while using miniaturized spectroscopic and electrochemical detectors.